Cuatro Estaciones Contadas Por Anna
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: Es una historia un tanto triste que es contada desde el punto de vista de Anna y en las cuatro estaciones. Los espíritus de ella la ayudarán con Yoh... [Sexto y último capítulo terminado]
1. Parte I: Verano

**Notas Iniciales:**

Este fic va a ser un tanto triste, así que si son sensibles (como yo ), tengan un pañuelo en mano (sí, como si tuviese suficiente categoría de escritora para lograr dispersar una sola lágrima entre muchos lectores U). Bien, eso es todo (para eso los molesté? U)

**Dedicaciones:**

Para Junko, que siempre llora con estos fics (tengo suficiente categoría! T-T), para mamá Susy, que me ayuda en todo, para papá Fredy, que siempre me compra el manga de CardCaptor Sakura y de Shaman King y para mí (U) ya que estoy un tanto triste y depresiva O.o

**Cuatro Estaciones Contadas por Anna  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura**

Parte I: Verano

Desde Junio hasta Septiembre, mi corazón es un caleidoscopio de colores. Mi vida, en estos días, es de tres colores; azul, como el mar y el cielo de la playa, amarillo, como la arena y el sol que queman, y rojo, el color que hay entre nosotros dos. El calor dice "Presente" en cada rincón de la ciudad y sólo el agua fría es la que realmente refresca. Las noches siguen estrelladas y cálidas, y un deseo extraño de tomar una cerveza bien fría en un bar viendo el periódico o escuchando música se hace incontrolable... Pero aún eres un niño. No lo quieres creer, pero es la verdad. Tú ya quieres irte a vivir solo, en plena avenida principal, e ir todos los viernes a la noche y los sábados a una disco, a recibir grandes dosis de diversión y volver el domingo a casa cansado, sin dinero y ebrio. ¿Realmente deseas eso en verano?...

Yo pienso que lo mejor en verano es tomar cremas heladas del gusto más rico y dulce; de recostarte en el piso y prender el aire-acondicionado, de salir al patio (aunque sea al balcón si estás en un edificio) y sentir las picaduras de los mosquitos por todo el cuerpo, de tener que bañarte cada seis horas porque el arduo calor te haga sudar hasta cuando estás quieto, de dormirte a las madrugadas viendo TV y despertarte apenas salga el sol... Para mí, eso es verano. Es abrir la ventana y recibir una cálida brisa cuando se busca lo contrario. No entiendo porqué quieres hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que son. Si vivir es difícil... ¿Así es como quieres vivir? No te entiendo...

Lo que sucede es que te has criado de una manera distinta a la mía. A ti te criaron como un niño libre, libre de responsabilidades y con la libertad de hacer las cosas. En cambio, mientras tú reías y escuchabas música, yo estaba ocupada cuidando a mis hermanos menores, realizando los quehaceres domésticos y estudiando matemáticas. Mientras Ai lloraba, Osamu reclamaba paz para dejarlo estudiar y escribir su tarea. Hibari me pedía que le cosiera su muñeca por tercera vez en el día, y Takashi me pedía que le hiciera curry. Somos cinco hermanos, sin padres, abuelos muertos y familiares que se lavan las manos. Apenas si tenía ocho años cuando te cruzaste esa tarde de verano en julio. Éramos niños. Hoy en día, Ai tiene seis años y no hace tanto escándalo como lo hacía antes. Osamu sigue estudiando en primer año de secundaria con trece "matemáticos" años, Hibari, con trece, ya no rompe sus muñecas y sabe coser, Takashi sigue con la preferencia por el curry,y, aunque teniendo once años, me reclama aquel susodicho que jamás se lo hice. Y por último yo. Yo, la más grande de todos. Yo, la protectora. Todas las noches, cuando fui más grande y hasta hace poco, lloraba amargamente. Tenía mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia arruinada. Tú no. No señor, estabas feliz y lo seguirás.

En el verano mi corazón es un caledoscopio de recuerdos. Predominan los tristes y viejos, escasean los felices, recientes y contigo. ¿Tengo que decírtelo¡Eres un hombre, y me conoces! Sabes que me gustan las caricias y los tiernos besos, sabes que me gustan las noches de 30ºC en las que estoy contigo, y mejor si estamos bajo la luz de las estrellas, observando la ciudad de Tokio desde lo alto de la colina en donde hallaste al samurai que esperaba...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno¿qué les pareció? El fic está relatado desde el punto de vista de Anna (que por cierto es muy negativo) hacia Yoh. Este va a tener no más de cinco episodios, ya que va a relatar sobre los hechos en cada una de las cuatro estaciones del año.

Oh, es verdad¿por qué estoy depresiva? Mmm... No sé, pero me siento así, quizá sea porque no pasé el examen de matemática? Ni siquiera han dado los resultados y yo ya sé el mío ToT A estudiar en vacaciones para rendirla! TTT-TTT

Ah, y los comentarios sobre mis depresiones o sobre el fic me los mandan a través de los reviews, sí? nn


	2. Parte II: Otoño

**Cuatro Estaciones Contadas por Anna  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura**

Parte II: Otoño

Caen las hojas en septiembre, octubre y noviembre. Son doradas como mis lágrimas, como lo que guardo en mi corazón. El frío ya llega y el calor es cada vez más escaso. "Otoño: estación del año que en el hemisferio norte dura del 23 de septiembre al 21 de diciembre" esa es la definición que puede dar cualquier diccionario: fría, determinante y, a veces, compleja. ¿Por qué escriben cosas frías? ¡Si lo que el mundo necesita es calidez y amor! ¿Por qué dan ese mal ejemplo?

-Lo que pasa es que dan esa definición fría para que sea más comprensible. -me dijiste determinada vez. Pero, se supone que el amor es más comprensible que la frialdad, ¿cierto? Aún recuerdo esa escena: justo ahí cayó una hoja dorada sobre tu cabello castaño que a los rayos del sol podría haber sido comparado con el color de esa hoja. Te veías tan bien... Aún es muy temprano para que te lo confiese. Este sentimiento no es de amistad, ni mucho menos de amor. ¿Qué será?... Es tan extraño, porque llevamos años de prometidos y jamás había sentido algo por el estilo.

Sopla el viento frío, tradicional de otoño, y se siente cálido aquel resplandor pequeño de sol, que ha quedado de verano. La gente habla, problemas diarios, tradicionales, comunes. No tiene sentido. Las noches de otoño son frías, solitarias y rara vez, estrelladas. El viejo reloj de Tokyo marca las 11:55 PM, falta poco para que dé la campanada de las doce. Tengo sueño, mis ojos se cierran. Hace frío y está lloviendo, pero tú te quedas quieto bajo el árbol, te estás mojando. ¿Qué hay de interesante?

Ya son las 12:00 AM. La campana está sonando. Me miras, sonriente.

-Ya nos podemos acostar.

"Ya nos podemos acostar"... ¿Sólo querías escuchar esa campana? ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso una campana? ¿Será su sonido?

Entraste demasiado tranquilo a casa, en silencio. Traté de romper esa atmósfera:

-¿Qué le encuentras de interesante a esa vieja campana de Tokyo?

Me miraste y no pudiste evitar una sonrisa en tu rostro, indicado lo ingenua que era. No me dijiste nada porque te diste cuenta de que yo ya lo había deducido - sólo para estar más tiempo conmigo.

-Anna -me acariciaste suavemente la cabeza- ve a dormir.

No se por qué razón pensé en no hacerte caso, y decidí ir a mirar las estrellas a mi ventana.

Recordé que estaba lloviendo - chica estúpida. Sin más remedio, decidí acostarme en mi futon, aún tan frío, aún tan extrañable. Sólo miré por curiosidad a mi ventana, y una fuerte y frívola brisa entró sin pedir permiso. Dijo algo que sonaba a mi nombre, que sonaba a tu nombre.

-¿Aki?

Nadie respondió y dejé de pensar en esa persona. Ella siempre está conmigo en otoño.

Aki es una pequeña niña-espíritu que únicamente yo puedo ver. Yoh no. Hace tanto tiempo que quiero hablar con ella...

-Anna, ¿lo amas de verdad?

-Aki... de eso quería hablar...

-No te preocupes -siguió mientras pasaba a través de la ventana- ese es tu destino, quieras o no.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Claro, amiga. Pero prométeme algo: ámalo por las dos, por lo que yo no lo puedo amar y por lo que tú lo amas.

-Por supuesto. -le dije. Me sentí una ladrona, una que traicionaba a su amiga, y robaba corazones. Pero Aki me perdonó y puedo seguir saqueando vidas.

-Adiós, Anna. Espero que algún día me invoques. -se estaba desvaneciendo cuando le pregunté:

-Aki, ¿en dónde está Notsu? No lo he visto en toda la temporada pasada.

-Mi hermano Notsu se va ahora conmigo -señaló al horizonte oscuro- le diré que le mandas saludos.

-Por favor. Y también dile que quiero verlo en verano del año que viene.

-Bueno. Nos vemos en otoño, Anna. Duerme bien.

-Sí, adiós. -me metí en el futon no sin antes pensar en que Fuiu llegaría y volvería a congelar mi alma.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Otoño listo! n.n Ahora sólo quiero sus reviews a ver si la estación que viene la hago bien fría o bien caliente... Jeje

Ah, por cierto, quiero mandarle saluditos a Ferchuliz que el 3/10 fue su cumpleaños... ¡Felices 14! Ya estás vieja... XP

Y ahora, los reviews:

Minamo: Qué bueno que te guste la forma en que escribo! Mucha gente dice que escribo y doy a entender las cosas de un modo complicado, pero yo me entiendo bien, y tú también me entiendes, así que realmente no veo cuál es la complicación. Y no creo que vaya a ser tan alterno, sólo cambiaré un poquitito las personalidades de los personajes pero en sí la esencia es la misma, Anna seguirá frívola e Yoh... Yoh será el más afectado de todos en cuanto a personalidad ya que tengo que hacerlo un tanto fiestero y cosas así, pero Yoh seguirá siendo Yoh en la historia. Bueno, espero que te guste cómo continúa la historia y... Gracias por el review!!! n.n

Roshio Haneiko Higurashi: Gracias por tu apoyo moral para con matemáticas!!!! Yo también soy de Argentina, así que sé lo que se siente llevarse matemáticas a marzo o a diciembre y tener que estudiar con 40 grados... UNA TORTURA TOTAL!!!! TTT-TTT Pero, gracias, eh? Me levantaste el ánimo!!! Por suerte que en 4 años que voy de secundario, me la he llevado los condenados y pt0s cuatro años... seguidos!!! TT-TT Esa parte que a vos te gustó me costó redactarla porque no sabía realmente si a Anna le gustaban las caricias y cosas así, en el animé nunca lo expresó... O.o Bueno, aquí está la continuación, la tercera parte ya casi que la termino, voy por la mitad, pero con el cole quizá me atrase un poquitito... Qué cool que hayas leído también "Dieciséis"!!! Bueno, te agradezco por tu review y por levantarme el ánimo... Nos vemos pronto!!! nn

Y también quisiera gradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review en otras de mis historias... ¡Muchas Gracias A Todas Ellas! n.n


	3. Parte III: Invierno

**Cuatro Estaciones Contadas por Anna  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura**

Parte III: Invierno

-Ya estamos en invierno, Anna. A ti te encanta el frío¿no? -preguntaste optimistamente en el desayuno.

-Anoche me despedí de Aki. Me dijo que Notsu no había venido, pero que en verano del próximo año vendría. Eso es bueno¿no? Ahora debe estar llegando Fuiu. A la que tengo ganas de ver es a Haru.

-¿Y a Fuiu no tienes ganas de hablarle?

Callé por instantes efímeros.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando llega Fuiu es como si estuviéramos más tiempo... Su estación es lenta.

-Ya veo. -tomaste tu té en unos cuantos sorbos más y agarraste tu mochila. Te estabas yendo cuando te dije:

-Espérame.

Volteaste hacia mí, tu mirada estaba fría y lejana.

-¿Para qué me quieres a mí si ya tienes a Fuiu detrás tuyo?

No me animé a darme vuelta ya que sabía que estabas mintiendo.

-No puedes decir eso, tú no puedes ver a Fuiu ni tampoco a Aki, ni a ninguno de sus hermanos.

-Pero siento sus presencias. Si vas a ir conmigo a la escuela, levántate ahora y vámonos ya.

Obedecí demostrando lo dominada que soy, dejando a Fuiu detrás mío. ¿Estaba él detrás en verdad? No me fijé.

-No te dejes ganar, Anna. Eso es lo único que tengo para decirte. -un frío susurro recorrió mi oído para reconocer que esa era la voz del espíritu del invierno, del espíritu que congelaría mi alma otra vez con su nieve de recuerdos. Era Fuiu. No le contesté porque tenía miedo de que tú te dieras cuenta de que estaba hablando con él. ¿No me digas que estás... celoso¿Por qué? Si sabes que me tienes toda para ti, yo soy tu marioneta y tú eres el que tiene los hilos.

------------------

Me mantuve callada todo el camino hasta la escuela, incluso ignorando algunos saludos de los vecinos. Frenaste delante de un gran cartel que decía "Felices Fiestas" y miraste cansado al gordo Santa Claus que colgaba de una esquina , sonriente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres para Navidad? -no dejaste de mirar la vitrina.

-No sé... ¿Quizá más atención por parte tuya?

-Entonces te regalaré una nueva bandana. -fue lo único que dijiste y continuaste con largos pasos.

Curiosamente estaba cálido el día, no así mi mente. Es que por ella pasan miles de pensamientos como "¿qué te regalaré?" y muchos más como "espero que el examen sea fácil..." Pero ninguno logra vencer a la cruel realidad. No es que la realidad sea cruel, pero... nosotros hacemos que sea cruel.

-Date prisa, sino llegaremos tarde. -me suplicaste¿cómo negarme? Si nunca suplicas por mí, ni por otra persona. Estaba siendo bombardeada con esas palabras, pero lo hice más aún cuando me tomaste de la mano y empezaste a correr. Para que corras, realmente debemos estar atrasados como media hora.

-No te preocupes, congelaré el camino. -sonó la voz del hielo en mi oído.

En instantes, el camino por donde íbamos, que estaba a metros de la laguna del parque, se congeló, al igual que esa laguna. Resbalé, quizás a propósito, para que tú me atraparas en tus brazos, ahora cubiertos por una campera negra como tus ojos. Pude sentir esa calidez, ese carisma tuyo y tan único por primera vez en todos los años que llevamos juntos. Me sentí feliz, que no necesité decir nada. Absolutamente nada. Te paraste firme pero inseguro, mirando más allá del camino.

-Creo que no llegaremos a tiempo. -dijiste, todavía sosteniéndome en tus brazos.

-No importa. Mejor volvamos a casa, un día menos no importa. Luego le pediremos la tarea a Fuuko. Ella tiene todo bien completo, además es una de mis amigas. -sonaba tan extraño decir en mí la palabra "amigo", que no lo pude creer cuando lo dije. Jamás quise decirlo, pero era el término más adecuado para una chica que siempre ha estado conmigo, a pesar de tener meses de conocidas.

-Bien, entonces volvamos. -fue ahí cuando me miraste tranquilamente e hiciste chocar tus labios con los míos. Quise siempre vivir este momento...

Tímidamente, te paraste y me tomaste de la mano para que regresáramos tranquilos a casa. Volvimos a pasar por la tienda en donde estaba ese gordo Santa Claus, pero era como si nos sonriera de una forma distinta. No me paré y seguí a tu lado.

------------------

-¿Sabes? Anoche pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz. -me dijiste.

-¿En serio? -te contesté, estando aún a tu lado, en el techo de la casa- Yo también. -nos estábamos congelando, pero era hermoso porque me estabas abrazando para no perder el calor de tu cuerpo.

-Pedí besarte. -sonreíste.

-... Yo... También pedí lo mismo. -tuve que afirmar lo mismo que tú. Sentí que eras mi alma gemela. Entonces me volviste a besar...

"Invierno: estación más fría del año." Ahora niego por completo esta frase. Fuiu no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo al principio, pero lo hizo cuando se puso detrás nuestro y un cabello de hielo se le hizo agua.

----------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, un poco de romance entre YohxAnna... Hacía mucha falta... XP Pero quedó bonito así este capítulo, no? n.n

Perdón si no actualizo pronto, es que estoy muy ocupada con el colegio, tareas, más colegio, más tareas... Y no sé cómo combinar Fanfiction con el colegio! ToT A la continuación del fic "Dieciséis" ya la tengo y tengo listo el primer capítulo, pero es que aún no le he puesto título a la historia XP cuando lo tenga, no dudaré en publicarlo!

Okay, creo que mis notas al pie han terminado... Gracias a todas aquellas bellas personas que me dejaron reviews, aquí la contestación:

Saphir Neyraud: Gracias por todo lo lindo que me has dicho! n.n Qué alegría que siento, jamás pensé que un fanfic pudiera crear tanta atmósfera y sentimientos... Realmente, fue una inspiración pasajera, dije "y si hacemos un fic?" y salió esto. Pero, bueno, creo que fue una súper hiper mega inspiración... Jejejeje n.n... Por cierto, aquí está Invierno, quise hacerlo frío pero no iba a quedar bien con el resto de la historia, así que quizá... Primavera sea la fría (qué raro, siempre yo haciendo todo al revés XD) Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Me hacen sentir muy bien y elevan mi autoestima! Gracias en serio y nos estamos viendo... Adiós! n.n

My Princess Anna: Obligado! (I don't know if it is right) Thank you very much for all your reviews and here it is... The third part! I hope you'll like and enjoy it... And, don't you worry about the mistakes, really, the most important thing here is the connection, if you understand what I mean and viceversa, it's alright. Thanks again and I'll see you later... Bye! n.n

Cheza A-Sakura: Podría ser una novela tranquilamente, crees que debería hacer un libro de esto? O.o Jejeje Te agradezco todas las cosas bellas que me has dicho en tu review, y no me tengas envidia ya que todo el mundo puede hacer lo que sea, sólo basta con proponérselo. Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía escribir de esta forma, y un día desperté y me dije "tengo ganas de hacer un fic" y... Aquí ves los resultados. Creo también que cada persona nace con cierta predisposición a determinadas cosas: cantar, bailar, actuar, escribir, dibujar... Es como un don. Pero, te lo repito, cada uno puede perfeccionarse y así alcanzar sus metas. Si quieres escribir como yo, inténtalo y ya, en el camino tropezarás y caerás, pero al final aprenderás que esa piedra puede hacerte caer y que esa rosa puede hacerte sangrar. Bueno, me dejo de poesía y te agradezco mucho tu review, es bueno servir de referencia para la gente, y eso me hace sentir muy bien, gracias... Bien, nos estamos viendo y espero que leas otras de mis historias... ¡Adiós! n.n

¡Nos vemos pronto y no se olviden de dejarme reviews! (Si no, cancelo la historia O.o... mentira!)


	4. Parte IV: Primavera, parte I

**Cuatro Estaciones Contadas por Anna  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura**

Parte IV: Primavera, parte I

-Fuiu... Hoy es el último día que vas a estar. Quiero decirte que, gracias a ti, me hiciste pasar grandes momentos al lado de Yoh. Te lo agradezco. -te dije. Mañana empieza la primavera, y Fuiu se irá.

-No hay por qué agradecer, Anna. Realmente hacía mucho que no te veía feliz, y quise hacerlo para poder verte de esa forma antes de irme. Creo que voy a extrañarte. -te acercaste y me diste una flor de hielo.

-Es maravillosa, pero... ¿se derretirá? -pregunté mientras sentía el frío intenso.

-No, no lo hará jamás. Esa flor durará siempre que haya invierno o que exista el frío.

Sonó una dulce y angustiante campanada, marcando la medianoche.

-Te estás desvaneciendo. -dije tristemente.

-Lo sé, Anna. Por eso te digo adiós. -te elevaste suavemente- Haru llegará mañana cuando salga el sol. Espérala, si quieres.

-Lo haré. Manda saludos a todos, en especial a Aki. Dile que el sol asomó en la noche. Ella sabe lo que es. -supongo que escuchaste todo ya que me sonreíste.

Ahora llegará Haru, diosa de la primavera y de las flores. Y llegará junto con ella un cumpleaños.

-------------------------

Me quedé inútilmente despierta toda la noche, porque me dormí cuando la luna iluminó mi rostro. Me desperté cuando el sol estaba lo suficientemente alto, y tú estabas a mi lado, preocupado.

-Anna... ¿Estás bien? -preguntaste con un nudo en tu voz.

-Sí... Sólo tengo sueño. -me senté en mi futon. Era pleno marzo, y tú ya dejarías de ser niño para tener tus anhelados dieciséis. Los quieres porque a esa edad los dejan entrar a las discos. Y a esa edad el estado los deja beber y fumar. Estás ansioso por probar el vodka y la cerveza, pero yo te los niego. Y es como en verano. Y volvemos a empezar.

Era un lindo sábado soleado, y yo tenía club de artes a la tarde. Me habías aconsejado que fuera allí, ya que no te gustaba verme sentada todo el día cosiendo, cocinando o haciendo tareas. Querías verme más libre. Pero lo único que conseguiste fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza cuando me dijiste que me habías inscripto en el club de artes del colegio. No soy una chica muy buena para las artes, pero... Tú estás convencido que sí. Desde que me viste tratando de copiar a un bonito petirrojo que se había posado en la ventana en una tarde de primavera de hace dos años, nunca dejas de decirme que dibujo bien.

-Yoh, volveré a las cinco. Adiós, y prepara curry para la cena. -te di la orden.

-Adiós Anna; cuídate. -me despediste con un suave beso en la mejilla. Éso duró por todo el camino de casa hasta el colegio. Una bonita sensación de ser amada por la persona que más amas en este mundo es realmente satisfactorio. Y lo sabes. Lo sabes porque yo también hago lo mismo contigo.

En el camino, una niña con un sombrero repleto de las más bonitas flores se paró en frente mío. Su vestido era rosa, con blancos moños colgando. Tenía zapatos rojos y medias blancas, y su cabello era bien rubio con hermosos bucles y rizos. Supe que era la persona que estaba buscando... Era Haru...

-Hola Anna. -me dijo a medida que yo me inclinaba hacia ella para verle su hermoso rostro infantil, aún tan cálido por ser inocente, aún tan risible por ser niña...

-Hola Haru. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no? -le dije. La tomé de la mano y fuimos juntas hasta la escuela.

-Fuiu me dijo que tu relación con Yoh había progresado mucho, ¿verdad?

-Así es, ¿y tú con Notsu? -pregunté. Al instante una cálida brisa de flores se posó en sus mejillas rojas. Sabía que ella era la dama de la primavera, mientras que Notsu lo era pero del verano. Señor de los veranos.

-Muy... muy... muy bien... -desde hace tiempo yo sabía que ella gustaba de Notsu. Y viceversa. Aunque, la comprendo: esa tímida amistad luego terminará en un beso, como pasó con Yoh y conmigo. O quisieron que pasara. Todo se lo debo a Fuiu, señor del invierno.

-¿Y Aki? -pregunté tentativamente- ¿No te dijo nada sobre mí?

-... -pensó eso por un instante- Sólo que para ti "la luna hizo de su blanco brillo una lluvia de arroz". -al término de esa frase, reí un poco, y Haru me preguntó por qué.

-Ella quiso decir que hice un milagro. Y tiene razón.

-Bueno, en fin que ese milagro se debe a lo de Yoh y tú, ¿verdad? -me dijo curiosa. Ya estábamos llegando a la escuela, y me quedé perpleja ante esa respuesta de Haru.

-¿Te lo dijo Fuiu?

-¿Por qué crees que llegué a las nueve y media de la mañana? ¡Fuiu se quedó conmigo, contándomelo! -me respondió y me dejó una flor de crisantemo en mi mano.

-Luego nos vemos, Anna.

-Claro, -dije como si nada hubiese pasado- nos vemos luego, Haru.

Entré tentativamente al colegio con la flor enredada en mi cabello cerca de mi oreja derecha. Era un bello crisantemo rojo, con magia entre sus pétalos. Pasé por mi salón de clases y entré. Aún no había empezado la clase de artes, así que me senté en mi pupitre y me quedé ahí, mirando el paisaje de primavera. Olvidé por un instante a la flor, cuando se me acercó Fuuko y me preguntó por ella.

-Qué bonito crisantemo. Aunque es raro que sea... negro...

-¿Negro? -repuse yo- Fuuko: ¿ves bien? Es rojo.

-Pues yo lo veo negro. -insistió.

-Míralo y verás. -lo acerqué a la ventana y dejé que la luz del sol del atardecer le diera con todo su brillo y resplandor. Yo lo seguía viendo rojo, pero era ya casi un rojo sangre.

-Lo sigo viendo negro. -me contestó. No seguí con esta pelea porque sabía el resultado: perder a Fuuko.

Me quedé en silencio hasta que llegaron más compañeras, y todas iban y preguntaban por la flor. Una decía que era blanca, otra que era dorada, un chico muy amigo de Fuuko dijo que era violeta. Y así sucesivamente.

-¡Basta! -grité- ¿Me están haciendo una broma?

-No, Anna. Ninguna clase de broma. Consultémoslo con la profesora y verás. -me desafió Fuuko. Por fin sentí la frialdad en mí, además de yo ser fría, la sentí.

En ese momento entró nuestra profesora: una mujer alta, medianamente joven y cabello claro por la edad. Siempre vestía de colores opacos. Fuuko se le acercó y me llevó a mí también. Preguntó de qué color era ese crisantemo. Tuve que ponerlo en mis manos y mostrárselo.

-Yo no veo ninguna flor en sus manos, Kyouyama. Vaya y siéntese.

-¿Está segura de que no la ve? -le preguntó Fuuko- ¡Kyouyama la tiene en sus manos!

-No hay absolutamente nada en las manos de ella. Ahora siéntense.

Calladamente miré a la profesora por una última vez antes de dirigirme a mi banco y guardar mis cosas. Quería irme de ese infierno, que hasta hace unos pocos días era mi lugar favorito para conversar con Fuuko. No dije nada y me fui.

En el camino a casa me encontré nuevamente con Haru. Le pregunté sobre el crisantemo y su color.

-Es del color del arco iris.

-¡Por qué! -grité- ¡Todos lo ven de distintos colores! ¡Qué hiciste, Haru!

-Nada. Ese es el reflejo de sus corazones. Recuerda que todo lo que hago yo tiene que ver con la magia y con los sentimientos. Pregúntale a Yoh y vemos que te dice. A puesto que tú lo viste rojo. -me explicó. Dio en el blanco.

-Así es. Ahora quiero -puse el crisantemo en mi oreja otra vez- llegar a casa para ver qué me dice Yoh sobre él.

-Bueno, vayamos. Pero te advierto que si lo ve de distinto color que el que tú viste, Yoh te besó sólo para que seas más amable con él. Realmente no querría casarse contigo.

Ese comentario me heló la sangre. ¿Y si Yoh no lo veía de ese color? Había muchas posibilidades. Quería preguntarles todas a ella, pero me pareció que no sería lo correcto; que debía descubrirlo por mí misma.

-------------------------

-Yoh... -te llamé ansiosamente cuando llegamos a casa. En su entrada tenía el nombre de "Familia Asakura": aquella que se formaría con el color de ese crisantemo. Todo dependía de él. Detrás mío estaba Haru, sonriente como siempre, pero su sonrisa expresaba puros nervios.

-Parece que no está. -dijo Haru con aire decepcionante.

-Pues sí debe estar. Me prometió que iba a estarlo, además debía preparar la cena. -le respondí en un suspiro mientras me dirigía a tu habitación. Allí debías estar, sino, seguro que habías ido a buscarme... Pero, qué raro que no me haya topado contigo en el camino. O estabas, o me he vuelto loca.

Y estabas allí, como lo supuse. Te encontré sobre tu futon, tirado, durmiendo. Parecías tan cansado cuando me despedí de ti... Ahora verte así es lo más satisfactorio. Me acerqué lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Las sombras del atardecer dibujaban en ti claros y oscuros por todo tu semblante. Te digo, si hubiera sido yo otra clase de persona, hubiese dicho que eras una pintura. Estabas tan... Fantástico, tan irreal... Pero a la vez estabas contento, totalmente con los pies sobre la tierra. Era una escena difícil de describir. Sólo había que verte. Haru se acercó a ti y dejó a tu lado olor a campo y a arroyos. La primavera, absolutamente toda la estación estaba en una habitación. El sonido de los pájaros se fue transformando en una melodía suave, dulce y placentera.

Sabía que era obra de Haru.

Esperé ansiosamente que despertaras, y sostuve durante todo ese tiempo la flor en mis manos. Te contemplé con suaves miradas y te decía todo lo que no había podido decirte. Acaricié tu cara y enredé un mechón de tu oscuro pero claro cabello en mi mano. Aprendí que lo tenías suave, brillante, pero nunca tenías tiempo para cuidarlo. Me pregunto cómo es que haces éso. Supongo que haces magia, no; eres mágico. Dije tu nombre en voz baja, y fue ahí cuando despertaste.

-Qué bonito crisantemo tienes. -dijiste cuando la luna ya iluminaba nuestros rostros.

-¿Viste? ¿De qué color crees que es? -pregunté.

-Lo veo rojo, rojo sangre. ¿Por qué pregun--? -te interrumpí porque te besé. Te besé con muchas ganas, porque sabía que me amabas mucho. Esa noche dormí a tu lado.

Haru estuvo a mi lado, enredando flores de toda clase en mi cabello. Cuando despertaste, sentí que me besaste. Qué bueno.

-------------------------  
**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, como ven, puse algo más de romance entre YohxAnna, quedó lindo. Quizá ponga más momentos así, todo depende de cómo siga la historia.

Y con respecto a la estación: "Primavera" se dividirá en dos partes: la primera es ésta y la segunda la siguiente, y la penúltima. Aún falta el epílogo, pero se van a topar con una sorpresa en éste último...

Los reviews: no he tenido tiempo de responderlos pero los he leído y les agradezco mucho a quienes me dejan uno. ¡¡Gracias!! Para el próximo capítulo les prometo que se los responderé.

Algo más: el próximo capítulo tiene sorpresa... ¡¡dejen reviews!! n.n


	5. Parte V: Primavera, parte II

**Cuatro Estaciones Contadas por Anna  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura**

Parte V: Primavera, parte II

-¿Te recuerda a algo la semana que viene? -preguntó Haru en el desayuno.

-No, a nada en especial. -dije y vi que me miraste. Supe que debía callarme, ya que a ti no te gusta que hable sola.

-Sé que es Haru; habla con ella todo lo que quieras. -me dijiste amablemente. Qué extraño: la débil itako podía ver a un simple espíritu mientras que el fuerte shaman candidato a ser el Shaman King no podía. Quizá todo se deba a las circunstancias que pasa el corazón.

-Bueno, Yoh, saldré a dar una vuelta con ella. Regreso antes del mediodía. -agarré mi cartera y salí junto con Haru a mi lado. Me miraste, pero no dijiste nada. Sólo observaste absolutamente todos mis movimientos.

-Cuídate.

Me dirigía al río, a sentarme a la orilla junto con ella. Era la mañana temprano, y el sol quemaba mucho; hacía calor y toda la gente estaba afuera.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con "la semana que viene", Haru? -le pregunté.

-¿Estás segura que no te recuerda a nada en especial?

-No... -pensé lo que me dijo hasta que recordé. Empecé a reír y la miré, como agradeciéndole.

-Veo que ya recordaste, y muy bien. -me respondió.

-Realmente estoy enamorada, y mucho... ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Es el cumpleaños de Yoh. Y es el número dieciséis. Pienso que ya está grande.

-Y tú también lo estás. Cumpliste los dieciséis en enero. ¿No crees que ya es hora..? -preguntó mientras se sentaba en la orilla.

-¿De...?

-Tú sabes, algo muy bello... -susurró mientras el aroma a flores frescas se sentía. Cerré mis ojos y ella interfirió en mis pensamientos, colocando un ramo de flores blancas en ellos. Pensé.

-¿Casarme? ¿Casarme, dices? Pero... -empecé.

-Exacto. Ahora puedes casarte. ¿Recuerdas qué te regaló para tu cumpleaños? -preguntó.

-Un anillo. Pero no creo que sea una alianza, definitivamente no... Me lo hubiera dicho...

-Yo pienso que te dijo que te casaras con él indirectamente, entregándote ese anillo. ¿Por qué no le regalas algo que acepte eso? Digo, unos nuevos audífonos, o un disco con un título que acepte eso... Como "OK"... No sé...

-I accept... -dije por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo? -preguntó.

-"I accept", el último disco de Megumi Hayashibara. Ella está en la carátula vestida de novia, en el altar. ¡Megumi, te amo! -grité. Me puse a saltar de alegría junto con Haru, la cual empezó a lanzar flores de todos colores y aromas en todas las direcciones posibles. Se notaba que ambas estábamos felices, y que lo seguiríamos siendo. Claro, si estábamos juntas.

----------

-Yoh, feliz cumpleaños. Es para ti. -te dije la mañana en que fue doce de mayo.

-Gracias, Anna. -abriste con ansiedad el pequeño paquete y viste el CD de Megumi. No dijiste nada y te quedaste contemplándolo por mucho tiempo.

-¿No te gusta? Si quieres lo cambio por alguno de Iggy Pop o de Avril Lavigne, lo que sea--

-¿Aceptas de verdad, Anna? -dijiste de repente.

-... Claro que sí... Y desde hoy en adelante -te mostré mi mano- usaré ésto.

-Anna, te amo. -me besaste intensamente, como nunca. Sabía que pronto me iba a casar, e iba a hacer feliz a una persona sufrida, junto con mi interior. Haru estaba espiando por ahí, nos miró y no dijo nada. Sólo colocó una flor de cerezos en nuestras cabezas y rió.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la Autora:**

¡¡Esto ya termina!! n.n Y el gran final es el próximo capítulo... ¡qué bueno! T-T Anna e Yoh se casan!!!!!!! Bueno, hay mucho amor entre ellos dos, así que lo más seguro es que haga una aparición muy especial entre la familia Asakura... Al que adivine quién será el personaje, ¡le doy...! ¿el último de Avril Lavigne? XD, nah, mentiras, el que gane aparecerá en el próximo fic, aunque sea nombraré su nick. Lo que sea.

Y llegó la hora de los reviews:

My Princess Anna: Thanks!!! Te agradezco mucho que, a pesar de nuestros idiomas, leas mi fic... Muchas gracias!!! Thank you!! Arigato!! Xei Xei!!! Y lo que siga!!! XD bien, nos vemos!!!

Saphir Neyraud: Holitas!!! No hay drama por lo de los reviews, mientras me dejen uno, soy feliz xD Te digo: JAMÁS olvidaré esas "raíces dramáticas" (jaja D ) que me caracterizan. El HaoxJeanne: me parece una idea genial, como ya te dije, pero hay que ponerse a imaginar qué diablos pasaría si ambos llegaran a juntarse. Es un tanto complicado, pero creo que una escritora como yo se las puede solucionar XD Ya escribiré un fic HxJ, lo que sucede es que realmente NO Y NO tengo tiempito para nada... Bueno, y la sorpresa... ya la has leído... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en los reviews!!! Bais!

Minamo: Gracias!!! Te digo algo: adoro tus reviews porque son cortos pero muy precisos!! Qué bueno que te haya gustado!! Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te guste y nos estamos viendo!!!

Itako Asakura 17: Que bello que te guste esta historia!! No hay problema si no me dejas reviews, lo importante es que la leas y te guste, porque eso vale. Y aquí terminó tu espera... El capítulo 5!! Lástima que esto ya termina T-T pero bueno, tenemos cuatro estaciones y no veinte... Buaaa!! Pero haré más fics, no te preocupes... Gracias por tu review!!! Nos vemos!!

Bueno, ¡participen! Y quiero muchos reviews, aunque no vayan en el concurso n.n


	6. Parte VI: Epílogo

**Cuatro Estaciones Contadas por Anna  
Escrito por Luciana.**

**_"Otoño_**

Cambian las hojas del verde hacia el dorado...  
El alma madura hacia adentro: melancolía.

**_Invierno_**

Afuera silba el viento: adentro, recogido,  
mi corazón la primavera aguarda.

_**Primavera**_

Dejé atrás el tiempo viejo y hoy estreno  
una nueva vida.

**_Verano_**

Cayó la flor, maduró el fruto. Plena la vida,  
estallan los sentidos."

**Manuela Casal**

Parte VI: Epílogo

-Anna... ¿recuerdas el día en que nos casamos? -preguntaste en el desayuno, como hace ya tres años preguntabas por quién estaba hablando conmigo. Hoy es quince de mayo, nuestro aniversario, y todos están aquí.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. -dije acariciando la cabeza de él.

-Mamá... ¿me cuentas la historia de las "Cuatro Estaciones Contadas por Anna" otra vez? -preguntó Hanna.

-Hanna... -dijiste- ¿Por qué no le dices a los cuatro espíritus que te lo cuenten? Allí está Aki. Ella puede empezar.

-¿Cómo...? -pregunté.

-Aprendí a mirar con el corazón, como tú. Ahora puedo verlos a todos. -respondiste tranquilamente mientras Hanna se iba con Aki y sus hermanos, juntos por el jardín, cantando.

-Están cantando mi canción. -dije.

-¿La de Megumi?

-Así es. Yoh, pon ese disco otra vez. -te pedí. Agarraste el equipo de música y lo pusiste. Nos pusimos a cantar la misma canción que Hanna, ahora, en el futuro, cuando hace ya tres años la cantamos todos los días, como en aquél que me vestí de blanco.

----------FIN----------

------------------------------  
**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Perdón si quedó muy cortito! ToT Lo que pasa es que no se me ocurría nada para poner, pero creo que es el mejor final que se le puede dar a un fic así¿no? Bueno, y anunciaré a la ganadora chan chan chaaaaaaaan... Cony Asakura!!! Se lo acepto a pesar de que nombró también a Hao, pero, como dijo Hanna primero, ganó! n.n También quisiera mencionar a blahs que nombraron a Hanna Asakura... ¡Gracias x participar!

Y ahorita se vienen los reviews del capítulo anterior:

Haneko Higurashi: Hey! Pensé que te habías perdido por ahí!!! Che, leí tu historia "Te Amo, Anna" y me encantó, te dejé un review, continuála!!! Así como vos y muchas otras me hicieron continuar "Dieciséis"... XD Así quedamos mano a mano... n.n Y aquí está el último capítulo!!! Espero que te haya gustado!! Y te agradezco por leer y continuar mi fic... En serio!! Bueno, me dejo de sentimentalismos (no sé si esa palabra existe, pero cualquier cosa, yo la inventé xP) y gracias por el review, muy lindos los corashonshitozzzz!! (así es como digo yo "corazoncitos" xP se nota que lo inventé cuando estaba de novia?? Qué importa ¬¬) Jejeje, bueno, gracias y nos estamos viendo en otra de mis historias... Chauzzz!! )

My Princess Anna: Thank you very much! I have just added you to the MSN, so now we can chat! Oh yeah, baby! xD I really love your reviews, thank you for reading this fic and I hope to find you reading another fics of mine... Really! ToT This makes me so damn happy!!! Thanks and I hope you have enjoyed this last chapter... Bye!

Cony Asakura: Y la ganadora del nombramiento especial (vaya premio xP) eres tú!!! Sí!! Bueno, creo que no era tan difícil de adivinar, no? Jejeje ) Gracias por tu review y gracias por todas tus felicitaciones n(((n Podría haber sido una buena opción Hao en esta historia, pero, para ser sincera... qué demonios tiene que ver?? No importa, seguramente le habría puesto el título de superior de todas las estaciones y ya xP Bueno, gracias por seguir mi fic y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho!!!!!! Nos vemos!!!

Itako Asakura 17: Aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia... Espero que te haya gustado, aunque este no quedó como yo pesaba... No importa, lo importante es que les guste a todos los que leen esta historia tal y como está. Te agradezco mucho tu review!!! Y nos vemos en otra historia!! n.n

Cheza A-Sakura: Y sí, lamentablemente ya se termina esto... Qué lástima, no? T-T Pero bueno, algún día tenía que llegar... Espero que te haya gustado este fic! A mí me encantó hacerlo y en especial, porque todos ustedes, mis fieles lectores y reviewers, seguían la historia y me impulsaban de algún modo a seguir adelante... Gracias!! Te agradezco tu review y nos vemos en mi próxima historia... Adiós! n.n

»Me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que han leído el fic, y que hayan o no dejado un review. Realmente se los agradezco mucho!!! ToT Han ayudado a esta autora a crecer un poquitín más con esta historia... Y bueno, qué lástima, pero esto se acabó!! TTT-TTT Aunque...

**.:Próximamente:.  
... en todo el sitio de FanFiction ...**

_una nueva historia por parte de esta maravillosa (XD) autora _

**.:FanFiction será invadido por Megumi Asakura:.**

_Y no les digo más porque si no ya se va la sorpresa_

_**.:Coming Soon!! n.n:.**_

O.o Qué será??? Los dejo con la intriga!!!! Bueno, gracias por leer este fic!!! Nos vemos en mi nueva historia dramática!!!

**-.Megumi Asakura.-**


End file.
